Delicious Dish
Delicious Dish is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Following the Commander's investigation of the Tower of Caelum, Chief Pentaglass received an emergency mission from the Development Division. There have been several reported cases of humanoid kidnappings in Mortis Fons, and the government requests that the Hunters uncover the persons behind this heinous act reminiscent of the OPSS Incident. The Commander opts to take a detour with a quest provided to them from the mission provisioner. Endia, a person hoping to eat the world's most delicious foods, wants help catching a fish called Makkao which can be found in Tener Sinus. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 10-3 From: Endia Mission: I heard from Wanda that you've got some real skilled people here. Do you think you can help me out? My hobby is eating the world's most delicious foods. I've heard that there's an unbelievably tasty green fish called a "Makkao" that lives in Tener Sinus. I want you to catch one for me. Stage: Tener Sinus Requirements: Clear Magic Hands 2 & Development 2 Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Ino'lis (Ready, And-!) + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Peko (Leftovers) + Creinu (Sacrifice) Team rules: Default but Deck Loop is deactivated Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Glustar Cutscene character: Kranz Unlocks: None Delicious Dish takes place on the Tener Sinus map. The enemy team begins the fight north of the map, with Creinu (represented by the orange circle) starts the fight due north of the map while Peko (red circle) is stationed east of her. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Ino'lis, the mandatory teammate for this mission. The cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if Kranz is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other character is dispatched, the quest will simply end after defeating the enemy. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. The Security Division has an emergency job for us, okay? Recently, in the area of Mortis Fons, there have been several reported cases of humanoid kidnappings. I think I know who's behind this, okay? It's got to be the Arkz' work! Even if it isn't, we can pin the crime on them and use it as an excuse to launch a full-scale attack on them already. It's perfect. I took the job, so the rest is up to you, okay? ...... The quest Taken Away has been added. Pentaglass: I think I know who's behind this, okay? It's got to be the Arkz' work! I took the job, so the rest is up to you, okay? Karen: Hello, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. There have been repeated cases of humanoids being kidnapped while working in the area of Mortis Fons. We want you to devote all your efforts for securing the Mortis area and uncovering the person or persons responsible for this crime. The criminal will likely put up a fight, so please try to be careful. I wonder if we're going back to that disaster again? It's been so long since OPSS, too... When will humanoids finally be able to live in peace? It's been so long since OPSS, too... When will humanoids finally be able to live in peace? Kranz: Oh, right. So, about those three Arkz in black I fought before... They called themselves Creinu, and Peko, and the other one... Kylria told me that those guys might have the key to finding Pops. She said they were looking for the... uh, what was it? The something-or- other "Shadow," I think. You ever heard of that? This "Shadow" thing. How are we doing right now, anyway? Are we keeping the Arkz in their place? It seems like we're always watching what they're doing, so it's hard to tell if we're winning or losing. Personally, I would just drop this cat-and-mouse stuff, find their main base, and annihilate it... ...but I guess that doesn't work in real life, huh? ......Hmm. Well, I guess we'll just have to get 'em here and there before they cause too much more damage. Speaking of which, you know Kylria? She's got this... I don't know... ...weird sort of charm, I guess. Whenever I talk to her, I get taken in by that smile of hers, and I just think "Yeah, that's it." It's like, that smile comforts me, I guess. Weird, huh? Hmmm. If you hear any word on when those three guys in black may show up again, then deploy me to the vicinity, all right? C'mon! Hunter to Hunter promise! Post-quest dialogue (if Kranz was the assigned Hunter) ---- Kranz: Hey! You're not getting away this time. I've got a few things I've been wanting to ask you. ...About Blitz. Peko: Why should we have to tell you anything, huh? Kranz: Because Blitz is my father. Creinu: Interesting... So you're Blitz's son... Kranz: That's right. Pops told me a lot of things... He also told me to contact you guys if something happens to him. Creinu: Blitz said to contact us...? Teehee... Ahohohoho! There's no way that's true! Blitz...? He would never send you to us! Sure, we did team up with him for a bit... But he's a loner at heart. You'd be better off talking to that Hunter woman than to us. You know who I mean. The one who partnered with Blitz. Kranz: Kylria?! Creinu: Is that her name? She knows more about him than we do. She's the first one that lone wolf ever teamed up with. Peko: Even though she's young enough to be his daughter... Creinu: That might have been what did him in.... She probably betrayed him. Kranz: What?! No way! Kylria would never do something like that. Peko: You sure about that? Heh. Kranz: Grr... Peko: Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you one thing. At least until a short while ago, your pops was alive. Kranz: What?! He's alive?! Wait... "was" alive? What does that mean?! Creinu: We got a message from him just recently. Peko: Beats us what happened to him after that. Creinu: Well, have fun searching for him, anyway. If you do find him, we'd like to hear about it. Because he has an awful lot of explaining to do. Kranz: Where did his transmission come from? Peko: You don't really think we can tell you THAT, do you? Heh heh. Creinu: It's alright. Go ahead and tell him. Peko: Huh? You sure? Creinu: Sure, sure. It's fine. (We'll follow him, see?) (If he's really his son, Blitz might actually show up.) Peko: Ok, whatever. It came somewhere from Unguis Lapis. Creinu: Of course, it's up to you whether you want to believe us or not. Kranz: ... Creinu: Catch ya later. If you run into Blitz, give him my regards. Kranz: Wait! I still— (An explosion goes off and the duo escape.) Kranz: Ahh! Ugh! There were more of them?! ...Unguis... Category:Hunters story quests